Never
by Red Asatari
Summary: After the BEGA has finally fallen, the BBA is left with almost nothing, except a teen that doesn't know what he's gonig to get himself into! How will the BBA get the monet they need? See for yourself.... KaixTyson one shot yaoi ppl


I don't own beyblade but I will someday.

Daizer: I am so freakin exited!!!!

Kai: About what?

Tyson: I think she is up to something; I don't like the look on her face.

Daizer: Oh you'll see………

(Just to know, characters are g-revolution style)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Ring ring ring ring_

'Hello, oh it's you Mr.D. Yeah he is here; I'll call him for you…

KAI THERE'S MR. Dickenson on the phone for you'

'What's up Mr. Dickenson?'

'I see, we will be right over there'. As Kai hunged up on the phone, he went to call the others to go for an activity.

'Max, Ray, Kenny common we have to go and meet Mr.D at the park. Oh and yeah Tyson you have to wear something more elegant because you are the main attraction' _Even if you are always elegant as to say even with out clothes._

"For what?" Tyson asked wanting to know, everybody knows that he likes to be the centre of attraction.

"I can't tell you, it is a surprise"

"But I hate surprises, especially when you are in them". He smirked at the thought of it. I guess that they are both hentais…

"Ok, Tyson just pull back you're hair, you are fine just like that. Common let go". Tyson blushed but hid his face so that none of the boys would see it.

At the park

"Kai, what the hell is going on here?!"

"Well, Tyson. There is going to be an auction, since the BBA needs money to re-construct the stadium. It's ruined thanks to you against Brooklyn. And so we are here to help."

"It what kind in way we are here to help, Kai?"

"Well since every one knows that you are the populist kid in Japan, Me and Mr.Dick. decided to put you in auction. They will pay for you to stay with them for a day."

Ray, Max and Kenny couldn't believe what Kai just said.

"How could you, like I'm an object or something. Who would want to stay with an annoying gut like me? Isn't that what you said Kai?!"

"Oh but Tyson, I would want to date you in that way"

"That voice, no it couldn't be". Tyson spun around and came face to face with none other that Tala Valkovich.

"Tala what are you doing here?"

"Well Tyson I came here to help the BBA and win you for the day" Tala began to eye him and was getting closer.

'Sorry Tala but Tyson has to get ready for the auction so you just run along to your seat like a bad boy that you are." and Max pushed Tyson to the backstage and was preparing since he was the man that put the betting on.

"Thanks Maxie, listen do you know who has come to this auction?"

"Well… yeah there are the All Starz, White Tiger X, Blitzskring Boys, Team Physics, Saint Shields, Majestics and the Bladebreakers. Tyson just seemed that he couldn't close his mouth due to the fact like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Holy shit, oh man no no no no no no no no no this can't be happening. I'm not just going to a date with someone of those, man Max".

"Your serious Tyson, but I am always here if you need to talk to someone. But I think I know what is troubling you. There is someone that you wish to go out, isn't it." Tyson just nodded

"If I tell you, promise me you won't tell" "Promise"

"It's Kai. I have liked him since the day I met him. Listen to me, I should be ashamed."

"Well to say the truth, I'm in love with Ray"

"Wow really? Oh no the auction is starting, wish me all of the luck"

A pair of big red curtains and a applause was heard some were whistling.

Tyson's POV.

I am already feeling the blush coming to my face. Mental note to ask Mr. Dickenson how came up with the idea to do an auction in the first place. I turned my head as Max got on the stage and did me a peace sign. I gulped and only god knows what to imagine that is coming to me.

"People, people settle down the auction is about to begin. Now today's auction is going to be held because the BBA is in need of assistance and we all want to beyblade. Only one thing will be held and that is our Tyson Kinomiya, 3rd **world** champion. The betting will start with $50 and will start from now, do I hear a 50?"

"And yes there is Michael there, is there a 100?"

"200" Tala said which made Tyson a bit relaxed cause Tyson didn't really mind having Tala around.

"300". Oh god am I hearing things??? Was that Kai, yes it was. Does he really want someone like me with?? After all he told me this.

"400" . I think there is going to be a war between Kai and Tala

"500"

"600"

"700"

"800"

"900"

"1000"

"1500"

"2000"

"3000  
"3500"

"4000"

"4500"

"5000" Things are really getting hot. Every one backed away from them because a fire and ice aura was beginning to form around them

"5550"

"6000"

"6500"

"Hmmm guys you better not bet money that you can pay"

"STAY OUT OFF THIS Max!!!" Poor Maxie, I never saw him this paler, he had a fright there. Well who wouldn't

"7000"

"7500"

But when Tala was going to say 8000, Ralph, Ray and Sergey shut his mouth and holded him back and that was when Max got in

"7500, going once, twice and sold to Kai Hiwatari. Tala broke out of the others and he had a deadly stare on his face. Everybody thought that he was going to kill Kai but he just said "You cheated".

I felt that my heart had stopped at my throat but I just was still freaked out that Kai off all people wanted to stay with me. The person I love has paid to stay all the day with me. I wish that he would stay with me forever. Alas that will always a dream. I sighed as the audience began to disappear only the Bladebreakers were left.

"Well Kai you have the rest off the day with him"

_Common this is your chance Tyson, make me proud _ Though Max as he gave the thumbs up to Tyson.

Tyson's POV

Finally me and Kai were alone, I looked at the horizon. The sky had such a beautiful colour.

"Hey Tyson, I rented a room in the Grand Hotel for us. Want to come? We can stay the night there if you want"

"Sure Kai, no problem". We arrived at the hotel; it was a very big hotel with an orange colour and silver windows. We got in and went straight to the reception to get our keys and that was when I noticed that it was already dark, man time sure flies. We got to the 7th floor and turned to the left to side and came in front a brown door with number 99 written in gold on it. The room was spacious and there was a view you could enjoy.

"Kai can I ask you something?" Like Kai he just nodded as I walked to the small balcony and looking at the moon

"Have you ever been loved?" He just looked at me with shocked eyes; I think I made a mistake asking him that, knowing that the only persons supposed to love him had treated him very badly and turned him to what he is today, but my tongue didn't want to stop.

"At three I lost the only person that really loved me, my mum. And the thing is that she was killed right in front of me. My dad doesn't talk to me and my brother is always away. Nobody loves me anymore; nobody even wants to be with me anymore. And the one I love hates me." I said the last part in a whisper not wanting Kai to hear me but I think he did, man he must think I am a wussy on something.

Tears were starting to form in my eyes as I kept wondering if mum was alright up there but I felt someone getting close to me, I looked behind me and there was Kai, his eyes had a softer look and he was relaxed. His hand came up to my face and stayed on my cheek. I leaned in his touch and closed my eyes as tears came down. With his free hand he took away the fallen tears. I opened my eyes and he leaned in as I leaned and got closer. Our lips met and we shared all of our love and sadness in it. Our tongues tangled together and we both wanted more, hungry for more. He nibbled my lower lip to gain access which was granted easily, he brushed along my tongue so I could go after it and fight for dominance. That time I though my head was spinning because I felt so light with Kai arms around my waist, I felt so loved and protected. Kai tasted like spices and had a certain smell of fire. Who would have guessed from the king of fire, no?

Air was needed and the kiss was broken.

"Kai, you……… I 'm sorry"

"You don't need to be Tyson. I have loved since the day you saved me from the abbey and I have never stopped thinking about you"

I just couldn't hold myself anymore, I kiss him again. Kai's hands were going a bit lower till he arrived at my ass. From he lifted me and was headed towards the bed. Finally the night I have been waiting for has finally come. He dumped me on the bed and I took off his shirt and his scarf as he threw my cap on the floor and took my jacket and shirt off. While he was on top off me I admired his well built chest in the moonlight. I traced first his arms, than his chest with my fingertips, from his stomach to his chest, neck and finally his face. I cupped his face in my hands and slowly leaned him down to me and we kissed.

"Kai please take me, make me yours. Please I want you, I need you." Kai traced butterfly kisses down to me neck and bit down on my creamy flesh.

I gave a low growl as he licked away the blood that spilled.

He kept going down to one of my nipples, as one he was playing with it in his mouth and the other one with his free hand twisting it into a hard knot. I panted as pleasure hit all around my body. He kept on going down until he started to un-zip my jeans. Those were quickly off and he already was going to take of his boxers.

"Hey Kai you have to take off yours to, you know" He smirked and got off of me. He took of his purple pants and boxers too. I gasped as his turned on cock was so…… beautiful. He got a tube before he threw his pants to the ground and crawled back on top of me. He ripped the boxer shorts and gazed at my turned on cock and that's when the real torture began. He bent down and started playing with it. With his tongue he flicked at the tip of my erected erection making me moan with ecstasy, he kept his hand in my hips so little I could move.

With out warning he engulfed the whole thing and started pumping it. I moaned out loudly and clutching the bed sheets. I was about to cum when his hot breath left it, I whimpered at the loss. He squirted out some of the lubricant on his fingers and on himself.

"Now Tyson, relax your body and if it hurts too much tell me"

"I know it will hurt Kai but at least my dream will fulfil ". He spread my legs and inserted one finger in. I arched my back up, wanting more of the pleasure. He began to pull it out and again in. He inserted an other and an other until there were three fingers acting like a scissor to widen my hole. With one swift his fingers were out and he slid his slender cock within me. I gasped at the change of size, but he felt so warm. My own erection was hurting in need of stroking and so he grabbed it and started to pump it. He began a slow pace, rocking his hips gently after hitting a spot in me that made me scream with all the things he was doing, and how can you not??

"Kai faster, harder". His thrusts were faster and harder, again and again the spot within me, making me yell his name before I cumed in his hand and Kai with his warm seed in me. He rolled from on top of me both sweaty and got out of me. To tired to move Kai covered us up in the bed sheets. That was the happiest night of my life but I still had the feeling to cry, afraid of what might happen.

"Tyson why are you crying love?"

"I'm afraid that you will end up like my mom or………… even leave me "

"Never Tyson, never" He rapped me with his arms and we bought went into a blissful sleep.

_Ashiteru Kai_

_Ashiteru Tyson_

----------------------------------------

Daizer: What do you think guys????

Max: Were are those two??

Daizer: There in that room together, I think they liked my story.

Max: I miss Ray

Daizer: Read and review oh yeah, if you review please write what you think abut it and whether it is good or not so with your advises, I can create a better story

Luv Daizer


End file.
